The Walk of Shame Trilogy
by Avengenerd
Summary: "Of course, it was a walk of shame. Look at him: dishevelled hair, his shirt not properly buttoned, his coat and I suppose those are the girl's panties almost slipping out of his-" [...] "Hi I'm Gray and I think I have your panties." Gruvia Minor Gajevy, Nalu, featuring bigbrother!Gajeel
1. Part 1

**Walk of Shame Trilogy****  
****Pairing/s****: Gruvia  
****Rating****: T (language, context)  
****Genre:**** Humour  
****Prompt****: Panties****  
****Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Outside, the brake lights started to dim,  
I feel the tension that's been pulling us in.  
And then we do it again, so we can feel alright.  
Falling in love for the night. _

_All Time Low – A Party Song_

* * *

"_Ru__m__ours state that the ever lone wolf, the brooding enigma, the Gray Fullbuster has been sighted following a mystery woman into-"_

"_Of course I've seen them. They wanted a room from me didn't they... Couldn't keep their hands of each other mind you-"_

"_I do not think this will be a one night thing- they looked positively -"_

"_This morning Gray, otherwise known as Dragon Demon Slayer lead guitarist and singer, left Honeyduke's hotel. Clearly in a walk of shame."  
"Of course, it was a walk of shame. Look at him: dishevelled hair, his shirt not properly buttoned, his coat and I suppose those are the girl's panties almost slipping out of his-"_

He groaned and instead of venting his anger about the situation on his television by throwing the remote at it, he simply pushed the red _off_ button. Very. Hard.

Of course this only could happen to him.

It had been two years since the band he played and sung in, Dragon Demon Slayer, in short DDS, got famous. His band mates all had had their share of lovers, or had found their girlfriends all in the open. He did not want that. And especially not after Loki had left the band.

It had been two years and he never once had a cock up. All the one night stands he had had stayed in secret.

Until last night.

Which he could not even remember.

The last thing he remembered was taking shots with his band mates, their girlfriends or girl friends (because Gajeel still denied being in love with Levy), and some fans in a club after their last concert. The next things he knew were blurred images, sounds and feelings of a one night stand. If the sex had only been half as good as his blurred memories, it was mind blowing. But when he woke up in the morning, in the hotel room all by himself, he knew he was in deep shit. He was naked, his head hurt, but he felt good. Positively post-sex.

On the table next to the bed was a glass of water and aspirin for him to take and next to him on the other pillow lay a note. '_Thank you. J'_ Who was this woman? And why was the ghost of her fragrance so alluring to him? He kept the note and left the hotel. The paparazzi outside already waiting for him. Most of them must have camped there.

When he got home, Natsu already waited for him in the hall grinning smugly. Gray ignored him and walked right past him into his room. He tossed the panties and the note onto his bed and let himself fall onto his sofa and he turned on the television.

Only to shut it off again.

Of course the only thing everyone could talk about was his mistake. Although the thing itself did not feel like a mistake, he knew that without remembering anything. The mistake was that paparazzi knew about it and had caught him.

He turned the television on again. He wanted to see what the woman looked like. He muted the television. He concentrated on the image of the woman. Only to find out that she was wearing his coat over her head in a way that made her face not visible. The only thing that gave a hint of her identity was the tattoo that was barely visible.

He paused the image and zoomed in. Her short black dress had a slit on the left leg that displayed the tattoo barely. He studied the sign and furrowed his brows. The sign was very familiar and his eyes widened when he recognized it as the 'Fairy Tail' sign. That sign showed you were part of FT, the record company Dragon Demon Slayer was signed under.

She was part of the record company.

He could find her.

"Gray.", a voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned and found Jellal, the band's manager. "You know why I'm here."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry it happened. I know this is bad-", he began to answer, but Jellal cut him off.

"What are you talking about? This is wonderful. It's the best promotion for the next album we could ask for. Makarov and I had a talk and we have an idea. Do you want to find the girl?", he asked and Gray's eyes wandered over to the TV, now showing several of the girls leaving the hotel in the morning.

Did he want to find her? Yes. But what would he do when he found her? Did he want to date her? Get to know her? He did not know what he wanted. But he wanted to know who he spent that night with.

He looked at Jellal again and nodded.

Jellal smiled at him and explained about a PR event to find the girl for him. To search nation wide for the girl. "It's like Cinderella, only its panties instead of a shoe she lost.", Gray furrowed his brows at Jellal's explanation. Were the girls supposed to try on the panties? That was very unsanitary and rather disgusting.

"Don't look at me like that. Write down everything you know, or remember. No wait actually don't, just write down vague details and keep the important stuff to yourself. This way you can identify her better.", Jellal smiled and Gray nodded.

He took his time to write down what he remembered, very few things. He remembered a soft voice, blue eyes, the tattoo and her fragrance. She smelled after the ocean after rain and lilacs. At least in his memory. He also remembered the soft voice telling him she was some months younger than he was and that she was an Aquarius.

He wrote down 'J', since that seemed to be the initial of her first name. He wrote down lilac perfume, letting the ocean out. He wrote down tattoo, but neither what shape nor place. He wrote down that she was younger than him, but not her sign.

He would find her.

* * *

FT had started a whole television show about finding the girl. To no avail. They had been searching for a girl for a month now and neither had any idea where nor who the girl was.

Gajeel had called him obsessed when he had been found smelling his coat, which still smelled after her. Natsu had called him whipped when he found out about the show. Both of them claimed Gray was in love with the mystery girl.

He. Was. Not.

"Hello my name is Janelle and I just turned 20. I'm a librarian and I'm an Aquarius.", Gray looked at the girl more closely. She was pretty. Her first name started with J, she was an Aquarius and younger than him. "My tat is on my left shoulder.", Gray sighed and looked down at the form the girl had filled out. He felt the eyes of every one in the room turn to him.

He shook his head. This was not his girl.

"I'm sorry.", he told Janelle and stood up, motioning the filming crew he needed a break. Natsu and Gajeel who sat on his sides stood up and gave the girl, a fan of theirs, an autograph. After signing as well Gray turned away and got out for a breather. Sometimes he regretted stopping to smoke.

"Don't get your head down, you'll find her.", Natsu's voice made him turn to the door.

"I don't know.", he murmured leaning against the railing. His childhood best friend walked up and looked out to the city.

"You will, don't worry and then you never want to let her go again.", Natsu laughed. Gray sighed. Normally their conversation would turn into a banter at this point, but he could not get angry at his salmon haired friend. Natsu _was_ the one of them more experienced when it came to relationships with girls after all.

"Sometimes I doubt she exists at all. Sometimes I think she was just a dream. Then I sit in this stupid show and a girl turns up who I think, that could be her. Every time I get my fucking hopes up. Only to have them destroyed again. Fuck this shit.", he exclaimed and Natsu chuckled next to him.

"You really are whipped, dude. Come on. They're waiting for us, you know how irritated Gajeel gets. Also we only have like two girls left for today and have to move on for the recording session. Tonight we'll have lads evening and get wasted alright?", Natsu offered and Gray chuckled

"Yeah lads evening, meaning we go to a club, miraculously meet Lucy and Levy there, the five of us get wasted, you and Lucy almost fuck on the dance floor and Gajeel and Levy disappear into a corner. I'm all by myself start drinking even more and next thing I know is getting pulled into the limo by Jellal.", he explained and Natsu shrugged  
"Sounds like a plan."

Both of them laughed and went inside together. They rounded the corner to find Gajeel arguing with a girl who was hidden from them.

"I know what I said rainwoman, it's not my fault these idiots decided to cut out your song.", he yelled at whoever rainwoman was. She answered and when Gray heard her voice he stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice.

"But Gajeel-kun you promised Juvia was allowed to play her new song in the show. Makarov promised, Jellal promised, Erza-san promised. This is not fair. This was supposed to be Juvia's big breakthrough.", the girl sounded like she was pouting and the more he heard of her voice the clearer the picture of the girl in his mind became.

He broke into a jog and got right past Gajeel to look at the girl.

The smell of saltwater after rain mixed with lilacs flooded his senses. He took in her image. Her long blue hair was in a braid, her azure eyes widening at the sight of him. He felt like the world stopped around him when he saw the edges of the FT tattoo peek out from under her hot pants.

He found his girl. He vaguely registered Gajeel introducing her as Juvia. The last puzzle piece fell into place.

"Hi I'm Gray and I think I have your panties.", he said and her face broke out in a bright blush.


	2. Part 2

**Walk of Shame Trilogy****  
****Pairing/s****: Gruvia  
****Rating****: T  
****Genre:**** Humour  
****Prompt****: Elegant****  
****Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_He kissed me and he called me his babe  
Asked me to stay  
How could I turned that away?  
Don't judge, it was mad late  
I had a lot to drink  
But I was only being safe _

_Meghan Trainor - Walkashame_

* * *

It had been a month since Gray had found Juvia and a lot had happened since then. Juvia seemed to accompany him and his friends everywhere. She had become a great friend of Lucy and Levy and the three had started a band as well, each of them getting their chance to show their individual talents. So it came that FAIRY, managed by Erza Scarlet, had become their supporting act.

Juvia's presence had been good for their band. She got along well with Natsu and was able to tell him to stop bothering the other two whenever he was bored. She had been able to convince Gajeel to admit his feelings to Levy. She had also changed him. She had made him open up, accept being himself was good, and that his friends could think no less of him no matter what he did.

They had not become a couple. She wanted to get to know him better, that was what she said. He could not doubt that he was attracted to her, neither could she deny her attraction to him. Nonetheless neither of them was looking for a relationship. Both wanted to concentrate on their career.

That did not stop the people from gossiping.

Everyone and their mother seemed to be under the impression that they were dating, or had at least a friends with benefits thing going on. Even his father had called him to congratulate him on his choice of woman.

Of course they knew about the gossip. Of course they knew this was the reason FAIRY got popular so fast and that DDS' popularity increased. Or at least part of the reason.

And boy did they love to play with the paparazzi and their fan community.

Whenever the community was sure they were a couple they would just deny everything, flirt with others, maybe even be found snogging others (although Gray would have appreciated if Juvia had chosen someone else than his annoying adopted brother Lyon to do that).

Whenever the community was sure they were just friends they would post cute selfies on twitter and Facebook, or tweet things like 'Triple-date' when DDS and FAIRY were out together (which happened rather often). They would get caught with his arm around her waist, or her giving him a peck on the cheek, or when she linked her arm with his.

They had great fun doing that. But the lines were clear. This was fun, this was play. No feelings get in the way. There were several reasons for that.

If their feelings got in the way, Gray was in for a sure beating from Gajeel and Natsu, who had (in Natsu's case, since Gajeel always had been that way) recently grown rather protective of the pretty bluenette.

If their feelings got in the way that would make everything confusing which would turn into a problem with their respective bands and their professionalism regarding their work.

If their feelings got in the way both would be falling and tear the other down with them. They needed both of their legs firm on the ground.

So no relationship between them.

"Gray-sama," he had no idea where that nickname she gave him came from, she just started calling him that "Erza-san has informed us that FAIRY will go to Sabertooth's charity convention and Juvia would like to know if DDS will be attending, too.", she was in front of his room waiting for him to open the door to let her in.

Not a minute later she was in, throwing herself onto his couch, like she always did.

"Jellal did say something about a charity ball at Sabertooth. Yeah I suppose we'll be going as well.", he shrugged. Then he looked at her again and shook his head. "But you knew that."

Her face broke into a bright smile "Yep," she popped the p, "But Juvia wanted to inform you that Makarov has decided we'll be going in pairs. Juvia wanted to discuss with you as what we'll be attending.", she was sometimes so sly, it was almost annoying.

"As friends, like always .We talked about this.", he sighed.  
"Juvia knows, but she meant what we'll pretend to be.", she smiled patiently waiting for him to understand.  
"What would the difference be?", he asked, he never understood where Juvia was going with conversations like this.

She sighed, she could never understand how he was so clueless at times "Gray-sama, if we go as friends-friends we can wear different colours. If we go as friends, who are actually in a relationship your shirt has to match my dress.", she explained.

He studied her. The last time they went to such an event they went as friends-friends and at the moment they had made sure everyone believed in them being friends. Wearing the same colour as her at an event his stupid adopted brother would no doubt attend as well, signalling they were together would throw him off too and he would be less annoying.

"Which shade of blue will you be wearing?", he teased, because she always wore blue. Well not always, but 6 out of 7 days. Either not getting his implication, or ignoring it, Juvia's smile broadened and she answered that her dress would have a teal colour.

"I don't think-", he started, wanting to tell her that he did not own a teal coloured shirt, but she had already sprung up from the couch and exclaimed not to worry about it that she would get him one and disappeared out of the room, no doubt getting ready for the evening.

He always wondered why it took women so long to get ready. After some work out, a nap and some song writing, he decided to take a shower and get ready himself. He took longer in the shower than usual, seven instead of five minutes, but the hot water just felt so good. After brushing his teeth and quickly blow drying his hair the only thing that needed to be done was put on his clothes.

Upon returning to his bedroom he found the teal coloured dress shirt on his bed. A note lay on top of it with a neatly written _'For You. J'_ on it. He rolled his eyes. Those two word notes had become something she would always leave for him.

He picked up the note and gave it a whiff after checking neither Gajeel, nor Natsu were hiding somewhere in his room waiting for a chance to embarrass him. The note smelled after her. The smell of ocean after the rain mixed with lilacs.

He put the notes into his song writing notebook, where he always kept her notes. Then he put on his pants and shirt buttoning it he was about to walk to his closet to find a matching tie, only to find that Juvia had already gotten one out for him and had put it over the lean of his couch. Sighing he pulled it around his neck.

Giving himself a look over in the mirror he decided he was ready and got down to the lounge, where Natsu, him and Gajeel would wait for the girls, who all had moved into their three spare guest bedrooms at one point in the past month.

Natsu was already waiting, raising a brow at his dress shirt. He was one to talk with his light pink coloured tie. Not a minute later Gajeel came down in a dark shirt with a forest green bow tie. Now the waiting for the girls would start. They actually took bets how long it would take the girls.

Lucy, surprisingly, was the first downstairs. Before walking down she announced her arrival and while Gajeel and Gray rolled their eyes at this, Natsu sprang up in a quick motion. Lucy wore a light pink one shoulder asymmetrical gown and her blonde hair was in a messy French twist braid.

Next was Juvia, who silently came down the stairs. When Gray got aware of her arrival he stood up, slower than Natsu, but conspicuously fast. Juvia had curled her already wavy hair and the curls rained down her shoulders, making it hard to see if her dress had sleeves or not. Her teal coloured dress was tight around her bust, which was decorated with silver snowflakes, and her tiny waist but flowed down her long legs. There was a long slit up to her upper left thigh, displaying her tattoo. She smiled at him when he offered his hand and took it.

The last to come down was Levy, obviously struggling with the heels the other girls had put her in. Her short hair was braided around her head and she wore a short, strapless, forest green petticoat dress. Gajeel snickered about her inability to walk in heels and made a remark, how she could not get away from him that night.

An hour later, after the red carpet in front of the hotel the other record company had rented, the six got inside. Juvia had linked her arms with Gray's the whole evening. They answered interviews, gave autographs and let themselves be photographed. Of course question number one was if they were a couple or not, to which he simply raised a brow and Juvia winked mysteriously.

They sat down at their designated seats and after Sting, who had taken over the company a short while ago, had finished his opening speech the dinner came and they ate, talking amongst themselves. It was easy to pretend to be in their own world when the other was the only one to talk to at all.

Juvia had taken a liking to the red wine, a dry Merlot, Gray observed and chuckled. Without thinking about it he reached for her glass and tried the wine. He normally did not really favour red wine. It always was either too dry or too sweet for his tastes. But this wine was really appealing.

He studied the wine glass for a moment and then decided to throw all the caution in the wind and drink it as well. Ever since their first _encounter_ they had come to the silent understanding that only one of them would drink.

When he ordered the wine, she looked at him confused and when he caught her gaze he simply shrugged.

Quite some time later, both of them had drunken enough to be slightly tipsy and for Gray to ask her for a dance. She squealed in delight when he pulled her up for the waltz that was going on to which he only chuckled. He swirled her around on the dance floor and instead of retreating back to their places after the dance, he held her even closer and lead her around the dance floor. Just because he did not like to dance did not mean he was not a good dancer.

Three dances later and with the arrival of dessert they decided to sit down again. The wine still tasted good, although he should probably stop and tell her to stop drinking as well. Or at least drink slower. Because if they would this would turn just into another one-night stand, that would make their relationship fairly awkward.

He was about to tell her about his plans to stop drinking when the look she gave him caught him off guard. She was looking at him with such longing, that he had to physically restrain himself from pulling her into him.

A resolution had formed in his mind and after he had finished dessert he excused himself and went to drink some where else, where he was not in the constant danger of losing control. He did not see her for the rest of the night.

It was 1 am when Natsu and Lucy found him and told him that they would all go home now. Gray nodded, before stealing a whole bottle of the Merlot from behind the bar. Then he followed the salmon haired male and his girlfriend outside where the limo was already waiting for them.

Juvia was already sitting inside, looking sad, her heels lay on the floor. He cursed himself when he sat down next her and apologized. Juvia shook her head in a sad way. Then she simply pointed at the wine bottle and Gray took a good look at both.

"Let's drink that when we get home."

The ride back was rather short, at least to him. But that could also be the weird thing alcohol does to your feeling about time and space. He pushed Juvia upstairs into her room, before the bluenette could even ask. He did not want to be in the other wing of the building this night. The two couples they were living with had _that_ look.

So Gray and Juvia sat lounging on her bed, lazily passing the bottle of wine between them. Talking about random things. Their favourite colours, favourite movies, that sort of thing. They were talking and talking and suddenly kissing. Then they were touching, suddenly their clothes were gone and Gray kicked the empty wine bottle off the bed.

* * *

The next moment he woke up in her room, tangled up in her. He did not feel embarrassed or as if what had happened was wrong. He did not know if she felt like this when she woke up first, the last time.

Deciding to take the tension out of the situation he wrote a note for her saying _'Thank You. G'_ and left his retro shorts placed on the edge of her bed. He got her a glass of water and some aspirin as well. Then he stole back into his room and decided to sleep a bit more.

He knew she took it with humour when she approached him in the kitchen and spoke in a small voice, so Natsu and Gajeel would not hear it, "Hi, I'm Juvia and I know I have your boxers."


	3. Part 3

**Walk of Shame Trilogy****  
****Pairing/s****: Gruvia  
****Rating****: T  
****Genre:**** Humour****  
****Prompt****: Club****  
****Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Make the elevator come a little faster  
I'm pushing all the buttons, but nothing's happening  
Please God don't let anybody see me  
Please God I'll do anything you ask of me  
I promise, no more walks of shame _

_Pink -Walk of Shame_

* * *

Half a year had gone since the night after the Sabertooth charity thing. FAIRY and DDS had become co-acts and were called Fairies and Tails, mainly because of the record company's name.

The dynamics of Gray and Juvia's relationship had changed. But only on an intimate level, where only the two of them would know.

Their dynamics had changed in the sense that they would seek body contact with the other when sitting next to each other. In the sense that they would speak openly about whatever came to their minds when they were alone. In the sense that they would steal into each other's beds in the dead of the night.

Gray did not know what was going on between them. He wanted it, otherwise he would have told her to fuck off. But he did not want to do that. Just the thought of that made him sick.

They had stopped their deceiving the fan community thing, mainly because it was tiring. They resorted to simply being themselves. They liked themselves much more that way anyway.

That did not change that everyone and their mother still debated if they were friends or boyfriend and girlfriend. They decided to let them argue. They themselves did not know the answer to that question anyway.

The duos that formed in their little group were more natural than ever and Gray would have to lie to say that he would rather spend time with Natsu than with Juvia. Natsu was his childhood friend but Juvia was Juvia.

He could not really explain what the woman had done with him. Last year he was a lone wolf, not really minding if girls gave him attention.

But he was not in love with her. Not. At. All.

And she was not in love with him. Not. One. Bit.

They were friends with benefits and nothing else.

He did not dream about her. He did not notice how her body felt against his. He did not think about her first thing in the morning. He did not feel jealous when another man noticed her. Nope. Not him.

Ever since the Sabertooth charity ball the media seemed obsessed with the idea of the two bands being in relationships with each other and in photo shoots Gray and Juvia were always paired together.

So it came that the two bands were supposed to model for the newest underwear for Blendy Fashion in the Sorcerer Weekly. The Sorcerer Weekly was a magazine that was borderline between adult magazine and fashion magazine. Most of the things they showed was underwear or bathing suits. But since no one ever really was naked it was not like MagicBoy magazine.

It was supposed to be the Valentine's edition of the magazine so it was clear that it had to be couples in the picture. After Jellal and Erza telling the group this Gray and Juvia looked at each other and shrugged. They had seen each other with even less clothing countless of sober times now, it was not going to be a problem.

So they did the job, posing together in the underwear Sherry Blendy had designed for them. But of course not before Natsu and Gajeel took Gray aside and warned him not to _get any ideas_. If only they knew.

Gray would have to lie if he claimed not to visit her that night because, even though he could keep his brain from wreaking havoc while working, he knew this would be different when the two of them were alone in his or her bedroom.

And so it would be.

The next morning he was sitting at the breakfast table sipping his coffee when his phone rang. It was Lyon. His annoying adopted brother. With obsession with Juvia.

Mentally preparing himself for the conversation about to come, he accepted the call and put his cell against his ear. "What dya want. Make it quick I'm not awake yet.", he yawned to prove his point.

"_Hello Gray, I just wanted to invite you, your bandmates, the girls and of course wonderful Juvia to a party in Scales_", motivated as ever Lyon added "_It starts at 9. It would be cool if you be there at 11 latest._"

"Yeah okay. I'll ask the others. Can I write you a text with their answer?", he replied, already starting to grow annoyed at the older man.

"_Yeah sure. Please tell Juvia that I will be delighted to see her there_.", Gray rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics.

As if she knew the topic turned to her Juvia appeared, which he only noticed when she snaked her arms around his neck from behind, something she would only do when the two were alone.

"Yeah, yeah, sure.", she nuzzled her face into his shoulder and Gray felt himself smiling.

"_Tell her that I'll also look forward to dancing with her. I won't dance with anyone else.", _Gray was growing annoyed by his stupid adopted brother. He was about to retort something sarcastically when Juvia whispered the word 'Shower' into his ear then walked away from him, swinging her hips, aware of Gray's eyes on her.

A wide perverted grin spread across his face and he vaguely heard Lyon telling him how beautiful Juvia was. Oh he had no idea.

"Lyon, I need to go. See you tonight.", he quickly put the phone down and stood up to follow after the blue haired woman.

An hour later they emerged from the shower and got ready for the day. Gray told Juvia about the party and the woman got excited right away. Then she went off for a song writing session with the other girls.

Gray was in a good mood. Until he came into the kitchen and saw Gajeel waiting for some one with a rather vicious glare on his face. The moment the glare fixated on Gray, the younger male knew what was up. Gajeel knew.

"I can explain.", he started before Gajeel could say something

"I guessed. I don't give a damn about your fucking explanation. You play all lovey-dovey with her, don't look at me like that we've all noticed, then you use her as your fuck toy? Do you want me to wait until she cries or can I break your nose right here and now?", Gajeel snarled and Gray could not help but feel intimidated. Juvia had told him that she and Gajeel had been part of a particular nasty gang in the past and Gray knew Gajeel beat Juvia's ex-boyfriend into a pulp when he broke up with her.

"She's not my fuck toy she's... I've no idea what she is... But what's important is that whatever is going on between us is something we both are comfortable with. We've talked about it and she doesn't want a relationship-", Gajeel snorted and interrupted his explanation

"She wants a relationship, she's Juvia. She wants the whole programme. Eternal love, a wedding in white, children, love. She wants all that mushy crap. Just because she says she's okay with only a physical relationship doesn't mean she really is.", Gajeel explained to him, calming down a bit.

"But she was the one suggesting that.", Gray was confused.

"Yeah, because she's got the idea in her head that no one can ever love her and she has to be happy with what life gives her. She loves you, idiot. She would do anything to be close to you, even if it's just this way. And you with your ignorance and your denseness will break her heart and that's not what she deserves.", Gajeel exclaimed.

Gray was surprised. Juvia loved him? But had they not said that there would be no feelings between them whatever happened. He should feel awkward and put off by this revelation, but he felt oddly happy.

"Okay the rainwoman's old and strong enough to take care of herself. Whatever's going on between you it makes her happy at the moment. But there will be a moment when it won't and when she will break over and over again because this will be all she'll be to you. I don't want this moment to happen. Look, you don't have to marry her and have 30 kids with her, if you don't want to. But get a clear idea what you front her and how far your relationship with her you want to have. If you don't want anything more, tell her and let her have her clean break. She'll get over it. Just don't use her like this and then toss her away when the next best bird comes around.", with that Gajeel stood up , leaving Gray to his thoughts.

He had no idea what he wanted. There were moments when he never wanted anything to do with romance, but then there was a moment like before when Juvia nuzzled against him and he had that warm feeling in his chest.

There were moments when he wanted to be alone, but those moments faded the moment she walked into the room. He wanted her to be independent, but at the same time he did not want to see her with someone else.

He spent the rest of the day in his room trying to figure out what he wanted.

He had not yet come to an conclusion when Juvia knocked on his door, asking him when they would leave for the party. He took a look at the time and cursed under his breath. No doubt the others were all ready and waiting only for him.

He told her he needed five minutes and rushed to his closet, picking random clothes. When he opened the door to see Juvia waiting patiently for him, dressed in a little black dress that gave a good view on her assets and her legs. He stopped in his tracks, an awkward feeling in his stomach. He did not know what to say or do.

"You, err, well, uhh, look great.", he felt his face heating up and mentally kicked himself. What was wrong with him?

"Thank you, Gray-sama. So do you. Although Juvia thinks it would be a good idea to button the shirt.", she smiled, her fingers moving towards him to button the black dress shirt he had picked.

"Uhhh yeah", came out of his mouth unintelligently. He heard her giggle and suddenly felt very nervous. When she was finished she looked up again and was about to say something when both of them froze. Her hands were still on his shoulders and all of a sudden his were around her waist, pulling her nearer.

She bit her lip nervously and he saw her eyes look at his lips repeatedly. She wanted to kiss him. And he wanted to kiss her too. He may be confused about what he wanted in general. But in this particular moment he knew he wanted nothing else than to kiss her.

"Oi you two, can we go now? We'll never get to the party if you don't hurry up.", Natsu's shout brought them back to reality and Gray let her go, blushing and averting her gaze. She straightened her dress and without another word moved to walk down the stairs.

"Sorry I took a nap and Juvia had to wake me up.", he explained once he joined the rest of their group and Lucy asked what had taken them so long. He knew Gajeel did not buy it, and was sure the others were confuse about Juvia and him both blushing bright red.

It took Lyon less than a minute to practically pounce on Juvia and drag her to the dance floor the minute they arrived. Gray growled in annoyance and followed them when a hand stopped him. He rolled his eyes and muttered to Gajeel "I'll take care of her, don't worry."

He found Lyon trying to get Juvia dance closely with him and was just in the movement of trying to put his arm around Juvia's waist. An inexplicable rage filled Gray. What had that idiot planned?

"Lyon-sama please stop. Juvia doesn't want that.", Juvia protested softly and when Lyon was about to wave her off Gray finally reached them. He pushed Lyon's arm away and stood so closely behind Juvia that her back was pressed against his front.

"She said she doesn't want you touching her.", he explained to the white haired male and pulled Juvia with him. "You wanna dance? Or have a drink first.", he asked and Juvia beamed at him

"Dance. Juvia doesn't plan on drinking tonight.", she explained and he nodded. The first dance they did was with enough distance between them. The more time they spent on the dance floor the closer they danced until they ended up with her arms around his neck and his around her waist, grinding into each other.

They were separated by the music stopping. A rather drunk Lyon proclaimed he would pay for a shot of tequila for everyone. All of a sudden Juvia's decision not to drink seemed to be forgotten because she pulled Gray with her to the bar. Together they downed it. Then decided to drink a second one and a third one.

Suddenly Juvia straightened up when her song '_All about the bass_' came on and she squealed pulling Gray back with her to the dance floor, where they met Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and Lucy. The three girls started performing the song in the middle of the dance floor specifically for the three males and danced their whole routine, singing loudly with the song. When the song was finished the three girls laughed.

Gray caught Gajeel's gaze and he simply raised a brow at Gray. His gaze read 'You're such a dork. Tell her.' To which Gray blushed, rolled his eyes and pulled Juvia away from the other four to another space on the dance floor.

They resorted to dancing as close together as they had before and at one point Juvia beamed up at him brightly. Her smile caught him completely off guard and the musings of the day came to a quick conclusion.

"Hey Juvia?", he asked into her ear and she raised a brow at him in a 'what?' manner. He smiled at her and told her "I'm going to fuck up our agreement.", before capturing her lips with his.

The crowd around them made noises and cat-calls, several photos of them were taken and Gray could even make out Lyon wailing loudly. He did not care. From the way she moved against him he also knew that the night would end in a walk of shame the next morning.

Only it would not be a walk of shame anymore.

Natsu had been right. He found her, got to know her and he would never let her go again.

**Procrastination at its finest. Writing a 6k something Trilogy when I should be studying. To anyone still reading Friendship and my others stories: I'm sorry I did not really have a lot of time and when I did have the time and was able to write I did write on. Only that the files got lost when I had a Trojan on my laptop. Sorry guys. I will finish them though.**


End file.
